QuEeNoFrAnDoM's Fanmade: Deathly Hallows
by QuEeNoFrAnDoM
Summary: We didn't like the book, so we all pitched in to make our own DH. Hope y'all enjoy! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: The Letters From Home

**Disclaimer:** **We own nothing. Nada, zip, zilch, etc. This is only our version of Deathly Hallows. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!," he yelled, his voice echoing through the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch..._

* * *

Harry awoke, his eyes wide and his face damp with a cold sweat. He sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn as he crawled out from under his covers, straightening up and looking out the window as his owl, Hedwig, hooted happily at the sight of her master's awakening.

"Hello, Hedwig. Have you been waiting long?," he asked her as he opened the window and let her flutter inside, dropping two items on the bed. One was the newest Daily Prophet with a letter attached, the other a letter from his friend Hermione. He picked up the first item, opening the letter and dropping the newspaper onto the bed.

_Harry-_

_Can't say much right now, but figured you ought to know what's going on in our world. Take a look at page three and don't forget to write us back!_

_We'll see you on Thursday, mate. _

_-Ron_

Harry smiled. He had almost forgotten that he'd be leaving on Thursday. For good. He would be seventeen the next week, and the Order had thought it a good idea to send him to the Burrow as protection. He let out a sigh as he picked up the Daily Prophet and flipped quickly to the aforementioned page, scanning the page for anything interesting before noticing an article about three inches on each side, announcing the marriage of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, two people he'd known for a while. Both were in the Order, and Harry respected them both greatly. He grinned and grabbed a quill and some parchment.

_Ron-_

_You mean the snippet about Tonks' and Lupin's wedding? That's awesome news! Make sure to congratulate them for me! Tonks must be delighted!_

_See you then, mate. Tell your Mum and Dad I said hi._

_-Harry_

* * *

**This is mainly a prologue sort of thing. Hermione's letter will be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Letters From Home cont

**Disclaimer:** **We own nothing. Nada, zip, zilch, etc. This is only our version of Deathly Hallows. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's letter and motioned for her to wait as he opened Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're well. Everyone's really excited to be seeing you, especially Ron and me. It seems like only yesterday we were all just first years who knew each other only by name, doesn't it?_

_Anyway, the reason I'm writing is to assure you that Ron and I are with you the whole way. No matter what you think, me and Ron will always support you. Don't do anything rash, all right?_

_Okay, well I suppose I should fill you in, shouldn't I?_

_First of all, Tonks and Lupin got married, as Ron told me he'd tell you. Lupin doesn't seem to happy about it, but they seem to be coping. Second, Mrs. Weasley and Fleur are now getting along. Weird, isn't it? Bill and the rest of us are pretty relieved about that._

_Third, Scrimgeour seems to be losing power, according to Kingsley. The Order thinks that the Death Eaters may try to overthrow him, but I disagree. According to the latest book I read, (an early birthday present from Ron) it's virtually impossible to do that, unless he either dies, or is sacked by the Wizengamot, which I think is rather unlikely._

_Well, bye Harry! See you Thursday!_

_Love from, _

_Hermione_

Harry grinned and shookhis head. Hermione always seemed to know what he was thinking. He grabbed an owl treat from the box on his desk and gave it to Hedwig, stroking her feathers before watching her take off. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, listening to Aunt Petunia's voice drift up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Vernon, but you're taking this too far-"

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE!"

Harry jumped and gulped. That couldn't be good.

* * *

**Ooh, what's Vernon taking too far? Why does Petunia care? Where is Dudley? Why am I asking you? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Aunt Petunia Takes Sides

**Disclaimer:** **We own nothing. Nada, zip, zilch, etc. This is only our version of Deathly Hallows. Enjoy!**

**Note: The last to chapters are going to be edited into one big one later on, when one of us has the time. Sorry! **

* * *

Harry stepped out onto the landing, peering out over the staircase. Uncle Vernon stood at the foot of the stairs, his face purple and his face leering. "You took your time. I want a word." 

Harry trotted down the steps, brushing past his overlarge uncle dropping into a chair in the living room. "Yes?," he asked calmly, glancing at his Aunt Petunia, who looked rather nervous as she stood by the doorway, watching her husband enter the room.

"I've changed my mind. It's all a load of claptrap. I've decided I don't believe a word of it. We're staying put. According to you, my family is in danger. From...From...Some of your lot. Well, I don't believe it," he said. "You claim that Lord Voldy-thing-"

"Volde_-mort_," Harry corrected him, dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Right. Is back."

Harry scowled. "It's not a claim. He's been sighted by most of the Ministry, and Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, and Kingsley all told you that!," he protested. "You need to hide, because Voldemort will come after you, thinking you'll know where I am! You're being offered serious protection!"

Vernon scowled, and shook his head. "I'm not believing it until I have proof."

Harry jumped up, snarling. "You want proof?! How about the hundreds of dead people out there, including my godfather, who have died since he came back into power?! How about the fact that even I'll be leaving?!," he cried, then stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing calmly. "On Thursday, you'll have the house to yourself for two hours. I probably will never come back here, but Mr. Weasley and his son Bill will be here to take you to your hiding place at 8 o'clock. I'll be leaving at six. You'll have to be ready."

Vernon opened his mouth to protest, but his wife cut him off.

"Vernon, maybe we should believe him. I do, and I know Dudley does, since Harry explained about those horrible creatures that attacked them two years ago. Please, just calm down and leave him alone," she said, and Harry looked at his aunt in shock. She actually looked worried. He forced an encouraging smile, and she continued. "I don't care if you come, but I know that Dudley and I will be leaving on Thursday. We'll be ready to leave, and you should be, too."

Harry stood up. "Thank you, Aunt Petunia," he said nervously, then bit his lip and hurried upstairs to finish packing and escape his uncle's wrath.

* * *

**Gah, the chapters have been way too short...**


End file.
